


Kaldrassil: The Crown of the Stars

by oniyen



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Other, bc they are mine, its still a fic since its set in wow, so yknow, u may not know these charas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oniyen/pseuds/oniyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trio of kaldorei are tasked by the Cenarion Circle to investigate the sighting of a mysterious world tree out in the middle of the Southern Seas. The three eagerly accept, unknowingly launching themselves into a downward spiral of tough decisions and dangerous consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaldrassil: The Crown of the Stars

“Adreesa, this is a bad idea…!”

A young kaldorei, her warm pink face free of markings and long violet hair drawn back in a messy ponytail, looks down from her perch on the gigantic tree. “I know! Just-- Just give me a second!”

“Fine, but I won’t heal you if you break anything.” The kaldorei on the ground calls in a shrill, scolding voice and huffs, crossing her arms and sitting down on a rock. She mutters indiscernibly in annoyance, running her light lavender hands through silver strands of hair.

Another kaldorei sighs, leaning on her sword. “You’re gonna heal her anyways.” She flips her head to the side as to move some dark blue hair out of her pale violet face. It comes to rest just above her shoulders, a small ponytail hanging from the back of her head.

“Am not!”

The sword-handling kaldorei just stares at her, squinting. “Lumiara.”

“Rylis, I meant what I said!”

“You say that _every_ time,” Rylis groans, sitting down on the grass close to Lumiara, “yet you still heal her anyways. Mostly followed by a lot of apologies.”

Lumiara slaps a hand to her forehead. “ _She_ should be the one apologizing! When I get to training, I’m tired within the first few hours!”

“Oh, I’d love to be training with you for the next two hundred years. You’re that much of a lightweight?”

“You don’t use magic!” Lumiara shrieks, throwing her hands into the air. The two go back and forth for some time, not even noticing Adreesa vanish from her place on the tree, climbing even higher.

Adreesa’s foot slips from where she was climbing and she lets out a sharp curse. Her grip on the mighty tree’s near-impervious wood tightens. She stares up at how much farther she needs to go, and focuses just on the top. _I’m gonna get up there, and I’m gonna show them!_

Her foot quickly finds purchase somewhere else, her other to follow. She grips another branch, using it to pull herself up another few inches. This process repeats, until she grips the last branch. Her muscles ache from the exertion, each movement making it feel like her bones are being set ablaze. Adreesa’s eyes never leave the top, despite the pain and how high she is on the tree. She knows that if she looks down, it’ll all be over.

Or not. She starts to slip. Her hands immediately fly to her daggers, pulling them out in one swift motion and stabbing them into the trunk, holding on for dear life. “Sorry,” she mumbles to the tree before pulling her weight upwards and standing on the daggers for a brief moment. Adreesa launches herself from them, grabbing one of the massive, solid branches of the tree and pulling herself up for the last time.

The view is breathtaking.

Adreesa can see the multiple other trees that made up Teldrassil’s eternal foliage. Fall is definitely, in her opinion, the best time to observe the trees that her people have grown to cherish so dearly. While the leaves of normal trees elsewhere turn red and fall to the ground, the leaves here turn purple and shimmery. If she focuses, she could almost see the wisps inhabiting their vast trunks, swirling and morphing the bark as if it were liquid. Trees with wisps shimmered as brightly as their leaves, creating a sight to recall fondly for several thousand more years to come, especially when paired with the purple-pink-orange hues of the sunset.

Looking out beyond Teldrassil, there is the Great Sea. The aforementioned sunset glitters over the water, creating a beautiful mix of colors that could not be missed. Turning her head, Adreesa sees the now-rebuilt wonder of Rut’theran Village. Trade and travel boats sit dormant in the water, awaiting their next passengers as patiently as flowers await spring. Rut’theran has always been Adreesa’s favorite place to go as it was being built alongside Teldrassil. She remembers all of the times that her sisters would take her over there, renaming all of the flowers and insects that were scattered throughout the little island.

 _I still need to find the Dreambug,_ Adreesa smiles, lost in the memory of a past long gone.

 

* * *

 

Adreesa slides back down to the grass, picking up her daggers. “Huh. Guess they fell out when I--”

She is cut off by a swift smack to the back of her head. She lets out a loud “OW!” before turning around and coming face-to-face with her mentor, Thelnas Riverstone. The never-softening glare of Thelnas’s silver eyes tear into Adreesa’s conscience, almost desperately searching for flaws. As she looks over her misbehaving student, her scarred jaw tightens and her deep turquoise brows furrow in a disdainful frown.

“The girls told me you disappeared.” Thelnas hisses, motioning towards a very guilty-looking Rylis and Lumiara.

“Wha-- Oh. I probably should’ve warned them when I was going to advance. Didn’t wanna break up their little argument.”

Thelnas frowns even deeper than before, reaching a new record of pure disappointment in Adreesa’s experience. She narrows her eyes. “You should not have started at all. I was expecting you to arrive earlier for your extended training.”

Adreesa’s ears droop slightly. Her embarrassment is clear not only by her expression, but also by the dark blush starting at the tips of her ears and creeping to her cheeks. “Aha, ha, well, um…” She stammers, folding her hands behind her back. “I just thought that…”

“You would goof off and cause your friends a great deal of panic.”

There is a long moment of silence.

Thelnas sighs exasperatedly, crossing her arms. “Well, at least we did something productive while you were gone.”

All three of the young trainees simply stare at her with blank expressions, ears twitching eagerly.

“The three of you will be teaming up for a training exercise at the Barrow Dens in two days. If you are late or you do not show, you will have to repeat this year of training.”

In an instant, the three light up. They all buzz with excitement, crowding over Thelnas with concerns and the classic “am I late if” questions. She brings a calloused hand to her face, slowly dragging it downwards and letting out an annoyed grumble.

“Enough.” Thelnas groans, stepping away from them and taking a deep breath. “I know you are all excited. This will both test your companionship and prove that you are ready for the next course of your training... _s_.” She adds an “s” at the end. “Now, get back to… whatever you were going to do next.”

Adreesa is the first to go sprinting away. “Thanks, Shan’do Riverstone! We won’t let you down!”

“Yeah, I’ll be stabbing things!” Rylis calls, quick to follow her friend and pull Lumiara along by her arm.

“And I’ll be healing the two of them!” Lumiara calls in response, shooting a dangerous glare at the two of them as she is whisked away.

“Yes, yes, of course…” Thelnas sighs, turning sharply and striding away.

_Elune’s might, do not let me down. This is being done for a reason._

She looks up, watching the stars slowly come into view. A gust of cool air gently rustles the leaves around her, gliding across her skin. The hair raises on her neck, gooseflesh beginning to spread throughout her body as she shudders. Thelnas closes her eyes and lets out a breath she didn’t know she took in, feeling the soothing light of the moon glow on her skin as if to reassure her. When she opens her eyes once more, her gaze is soft and tinged with worry. Worry that she made the wrong choice; worry that her decision will spell out the failure of this time-sensitive mission.  
  
_A reason most dire._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! I've been waiting to write this for a really long time. I've also been debating exactly what to do for a long time. This story has changed a lot over the past months, and I'm glad I've found something I'm happy with.
> 
> Update: Revised as of March 7th, 2017. Added more descriptions, a full name for Shan'do Riverstone, and changed almost everything to present tense.
> 
> For more information, please visit:  
> http://kaldrassil.weebly.com/


End file.
